What Next?
by RiverStorm16
Summary: This my version of what I think would happen next. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**What Next?**

**This is my version of what I think would happen next in Sorcerer's Apprentice.**

**I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice. Hope you enjoy.**

It has been a year since the defeat of Morgana. Balthazar and Veronica are now married and are expecting a child. Dave and Becky are still in college and still together. The day is Saturday and it is mid August in the city. Balthazar is making a surprised visit to Dave's dorm. Dave at the moment was catching up on his sleep from a long week of classes unaware that Balthazar had just unlocked his door. Balthazar silently opened Dave's bedroom door where a sleeping Dave lie sprawled out on the bed. Balthazar came to his bedside and leaned up against the window.

He took a deep breath before yelling, "DAVE!"

Dave's eyes flew open and he fell off the bed.

"Good your up" Balthazar said as Dave poked his head up over the side of the bed to see who had woken him.

"Balthazar it's seven in the morning, on a Saturday. What are you doing here?" Dave asked when he saw it was his master.

"I thought I'd drop by to visit and I also came to get you so we can go train"

"What? I thought I was done with that"

"Just because you are now the Prime Merlinean doesn't mean you are finished. There is still much you need to learn"

"But why? I already defeated Morgana" Dave wined

"Oh so I suppose you think that just because Morgana is gone everything will be peace and quiet? WRONG! There can still be Morganians out there and if you are not as well trained as they are you will be killed!"

"Ok ok I get it, but what is there to learn that I haven't?"

"Tons. Get dressed and follow me" Balthazar said and led Dave down to the subway tunnels where they did all the training.

"Today we will be doing what are called element spells. They are very useful when you are up against a sorcerer that uses only a certain type of spells. There are spells that come from each element and they are all very effective" Balthazar explained as he walked a circle around Dave.

"Haven't I already learned some of them?" Dave asked.

"Yes, but that small knowledge will not help you. You must know all the element spells in order to be successful. The first ones I am going to teach you is the water element spells. One of the most powerful water spells is the ripe tide"

"What's the... AHHHH!" Dave yelled when a wave of water wiped him out.

When the wave had passed over and disappeared Dave sat up, coughing, from the water he swallowed.

"I can see why it's the most powerful" he said.

Balthazar smiled, "Yes now to get this spell to work you have to focus hard and not loose concentration for a moment. Your turn"

Dave closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he focused his energy and started to think about a wave, but suddenly his was interrupted by Balthazar who had shouted. Dave opened his eyes and looked at his master.

"What..." he started to ask.

"I told you not to loose focus. You might have to fight in a loud environment and you will have to focus and not let noise distract you. Whatever I do do not loose focus" Balthazar said, "Again"

Dave sighed and closed his eyes trying to focus again. Balthazar made lots of noise which made it very hard for Dave to think, but with a little work he felt the power surge in him and when he opened his eyes again Balthazar was on his back, dripping wet.

There was a soft laugh from above and both looked up to see Veronica standing at the rail.

"You look a bit wet Balthazar were you teaching your apprentice ripe tide?" She asked laughing again.

"Hello darling. Yes I was he picked it up very quickly" Balthazar said.

Veronica came over to the stairs and Balthazar quickly came to the foot of them and helped her down.

"You worry about me too much Balthazar I would be fine" Veronica said.

"You are two months away from giving birth I don't want to risk you or the baby getting hurt" Balthazar replied

"Well you still worry too much" Veronica said giving him a kiss.

"Speaking of the baby did you ever find out if it was a boy or girl?" Dave asked.

"It will be a girl" Veronica said happily.

"You will be God Father won't you?" Balthazar asked.

"Me? Really?" Dave asked surprised.

"Yes we both talked it over and we chose you since you have done so much for the both of us" Balthazar said.

"Wow I would be honored"

"Good now darling if you excuse me I must get back to training my apprentice" Balthazar said to Veronica giving her a kiss then turning back to Dave.

"Speaking of apprentices when am I going to get my own?" Dave asked stepping back into the circle.

"When we find someone who has the gift" Balthazar replied.

"So they will be like me?"

"Yes why don't you offer physics tutoring to a high school. Then that way you can ask the students you are tutoring about the students in their class that are good at it."

"But how will I know which one to choose?"

"You will know. I knew when you came into my shop that day that you were special. I could feel it and when the dragon formed your ring I knew that I had guessed right"

"But I don't have anything to make sure I am right"

"Ah, but you do. Here" Balthazar said and tossed something small and silver to Dave.

"I found it after the battle and I never got it back to you" he said as Dave opened his hands to reveal the dragon ring in it's original form.

"But isn't this my ring?"

"Yes, but you no longer need it do you?"

"No that is true. So whoever is able to make the dragon move will become my apprentice?"

"Yes I imagine you might have two though" Balthazar said looking at Veronica.

"So does that mean I should wait?"

"No I want you to go now to a high school and offer tutoring. Tell them you can start immediately."

Dave didn't need to be told twice. He wasn't too excited about learning new element spells since he saw the first one. Dave went to his old high school and told them that he wanted to be a tutor for physics. They allowed it and told him they would call as soon as they got someone. Dave decided that it would be a smart idea to go to multiple schools so by the end of the day he had five schools looking for students he could help.

"It is done" he said when he had come back.

"Good. We will have someone soon" Balthazar said.

**Who will Dave's apprentice be and what will they have to do to prove themselves?**

**find out next chapter**

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! There is magic in the air as Dave searches for his apprentice, but is there a reason that he must train another sorcerer?**

**I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice just my own ideas. Enjoy and don't forget to read and review.**

Weeks went by without much luck. Balthazar and Dave grew anxious. Five weeks later they finally got some students. Dave got four offers from three different schools which he took all of them at once. The first student he met with was named Kim. She was a Freshman. She was good in everything but science, mostly physics. The second student was from the same school and his name was Sean. He was a Junior with an A in honors english, but a C in science. The third students name was James. He was a Freshman. The fourth student was named Lilly and she was a Junior.

After about a month of working with his four students Dave took a risk and started to ask the students about their school. He found out the names of the best students and requested to see these students claiming that he wanted to give them some advice on how to improve even more in their class. Almost all the students that he asked to see excepted, eager to learn more. Dave didn't have any luck with the first five students he met with. The next student was going to meet with Dave on a Friday at the subway tunnels after school. Dave was practicing ripe tide with Balthazar that day when he heard a knock. Dave smiled in excitement and he headed up to open the gate. A girl was standing behind it. She was a fairly pretty girl. She had short chocolate brown hair and feathered bangs. She had deep green eyes and a pixie like face. She was wearing jeans and what looked like a new blouse. She smiled at him.

"Are you Dave?" she asked in a melodic voice.

"Yes I am. You must be Gwen" he said shaking hands with her.

This student seemed different to Dave. There was something special about her and he thought he knew what it was.

"Please come in" he said and led her down the stairs.

She came into the room and looked around.

"Wow you get all this to yourself?" she asked gazing around. Her gaze fell to Balthazar and she stared at him with a curious look in her eyes.

"You look a lot like a drawing that I have been doing lately." she said holding out her sketch book and showing him.

Balthazar looked at it and was amazed at what he saw. The drawing did look like him. He gave the book to Dave and he looked at Balthazar. Balthazar nodded to signal that it was time.

"Um Gwen I have something here." he said bringing out the dragon, "This is very special and if it likes you you may keep it"

She opened her hand and Dave placed the dragon onto her palm. It instantly came to life and made a ring on her finger. Dave looked at his master and he took a deep breath like he had done the day his apprentice got the ring.

"So what was that all about?" Gwen asked staring at the ring on her finger.

"That ring means something. It means you are going to be a sorceress and your first lesson begins now. Do you except?"

"Wait you mean sorceress as in magic?" she asked.

"Yes magic and you will get to learn it. Are you up for it?" Dave asked.

Gwen was silent for a moment before she smiled, "Alright"

"Good now come with me" Dave said leading her over to the Merlin Circle. Dave lit the circle with green fire just like Balthazar had once done.

"This is the Merlin Circle it focuses your energy and helps you learn new spells. Once in there is no going back. You must commit fully now before you step inside." Dave said.

Gwen looked at Dave straight in the eye and gave him her word. Dave motioned for her to come forward. She joined him in the middle circle and they looked at each other.

"I am Dave Stutler Prime Merlinean and apprentice of Balthazar Blake" he added looking at his master, " And you are my apprentice"

"Wait Balthazar Blake? But you can't be..." she said turning to him.

"Can't be what?" Balthazar asked.

"You can't be one of the apprentices of Merlin"

Balthazar turned cold, "Where did you get that information from?"

"I read it in a book in a library. It was a really old book, but it talked about Merlin and his three apprentices Horvath, Veronica, and Balthazar. It also talked of Merlin's enemy, Morgana."

"What was this book called?"

"I don't know the title was too worn to read. Why are you asking?"

"I ask because if magic has been published for everyone to see we could be in trouble. Have you talked to anyone else about this book?"

"Yes I told all my friends and they read it."

"This isn't good" Balthazar said throwing a look at Dave which held deep worry

"Why?" Gwen asked, "It's not like you are the Balthazar Blake I mean he lived over a thousand years ago"

"And I am still living today" Balthazar said staring at her with a very serious look.

"But how is that possible?" she asked.

"Merlin cast a spell on his apprentices to keep us from aging until we found the Prime Merlinean, which is Dave" he said.

"Wait if Merlin did the spell on all of his apprentices then does that mean..." Gwen started to ask.

"Yes Veronica is alive as well" Balthazar replied.

"She is? Can I meet her? She is my hero and well so are you. I mean the way she sacrificed herself to save you. It is so sweet" Gwen said.

"Just how much did that book tell you?" Balthazar asked now very worried at this new information.

"It ended on your quest for the Prime Merlinean" she said.

"So you know quiet a bit. Take me to where you found the book. I must hide it before anyone else reads it" Balthazar said.

Gwen hastily led Balthazar to the library and he stole the book. On the way back to the subway tunnel Gwen ran into one of her friends.

"Hey Gwen. Wait a minute this guy looks a lot like that guy in that book you showed me yesterday" the girl said, "oh what was his name...Balthazar"

Gwen looked at Dave for help.

"Yes my uncle gets that a lot, but he is not Balthazar I can reassure you"

"Who is this?" the girl asked Gwen.

"Oh he is my tutor" she said.

"Ah well it was nice to meet you all" the girl said and hurried away.

"That was close" Dave said.

"What are we going to do if we see another one of my friends?" Gwen asked.

"You might, but he won't. Balthazar I think it's a good idea if you and Veronica lie low for a little while. We don't want this getting any worse" Dave said.

"I couldn't agree more, but first I think there is someone you wanted to meet Gwen?" he asked her.

Gwen gasped, "Veronica? Do I get to meet her?"

"Yes come with me" Balthazar said and the three of them took off down the street toward the place Balthazar and Veronica had bought shortly after Morgana's defeat.

Balthazar led the way up into the home.

"Wait here" he said and hurried up the stairs calling to Veronica.

"So are they together now?" she asked Dave as they waited.

"Yes after I brought Balthazar back they were reunited after many years. Then a month later they got married." Dave said.

"Wait brought Balthazar back?" She asked.

"It's a long story I'll tell you later" Dave said.

Just then Balthazar reappeared at the top of the steps and following him was none other than Veronica. She was wearing a beautiful sky blue dress with lace on the lower half and a silver cord dividing the top and bottom. Her long flowing hair was tucked behind her. She wore simple silver slippers and she glided down the stairs like a ghost.

"I heard there was someone who wanted to meet me" she said looking at Gwen.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! I have so much I want to ask you"

Veronica laughed, "What would you like to know?"

"Well first of all what was Merlin like?"

"He was a very wise teacher. He loved us all equally and he took great pride in us."

"Wow Merlin is just amazing I wish I could have met him"

"Yes he was indeed. I only wish he could have been with us to see the Prime Merlinean."

"Ok so I have to know what was going through your head when you took Morgana's soul into your own?"

"Well Balthazar had charged in first and Morgana had knocked him down and was going to kill him. So I decided there was only one way to save him and I did it."

"Wow it's amazing you did that to save him. It's really sweet actually."

"Yes I knew that I loved him and he loved me. Of course Horvath didn't like that and that was why he betrayed us."

"Luckily we don't have to deal with him anymore because he was defeated when Morgana was defeated." Balthazar said.

"I have a question" said Dave, "How come it has been a year and you two don't look any older?"

Balthazar laughed, "It's because the spell doesn't ware off right away. In five years we will be one year older then four year and so on till we hit the bottom and once we do we will age normally."

"I wanted to ask what is it like to be alive for so long looking for one person?" Gwen asked.

"It is hard because you know that you can't make friends because they will all be dead while you live on."

"I imagine. So are you two expecting a child?" She asked.

"Yes a little girl. She is due in less than a month." said Veronica.

"Well I am so happy I got to meet you, but I think I'm ready to train now" she said looking at Dave.

Dave smiled and led her out of the house Balthazar and Veronica decided to follow, but had to keep their heads down so they weren't spotted again.

"Alright now your ring is not just jewelry, but it projects your powers inside and makes them come into the real world." Dave said, "Without their ring a sorcerer is powerless. I am the only exception because of my power."

Gwen nodded. She looked very alert and focused.

"So there are some basic spells that I'm going to teach you first. Once you have mastered these you can move on."

Gwen nodded again.

"First thing you must know is that Morganians or the evil sorcerers use their powers impulsively which means that if you focus you can have a huge advantage over them, but if your up against a wall here is something that can help you..." he said making the plasma bolt and shooting it at Balthazar, who had a cup of tea in his hands, making the cup shatter so only the handle was left.

Balthazar glared down at Dave, face dripping with tea.

"Sorry Balthazar a little higher than I meant it, but that is payback for the tesla coils." Dave said trying hard not to laugh.

"I see. That seems fair" Balthazar said and shot electricity over at Dave from the tesla coil.

"Hey" Dave said getting up and laughing. Balthazar joined in.

"You two seem to have a lot of fun down here" Gwen said.

"Of yeah tons of fun" said Dave, "Alright so that was a plasma bolt now you try. Don't worry if you can't get it in the first couple tries. It took me about thirty tries to get a decent one"

Gwen stood alone in the circle and focused hard. She like Dave didn't get anything on the first couple of tries.

"It's ok Gwen don't get frustrated. Just clear your mind of everything and focus only on what you need to do. Never skip clearing your mind when doing a spell that is the most important thing"

Gwen nodded and tried again this time not thinking of anything else but the plasma bolt. Then suddenly she got one. She stared at it for a moment, but it quickly faded in her hands. She grumbled in frustration.

"That's alright Gwen try again you got it now just try to make it bigger and stronger." Dave encouraged.

Gwen tried a couple more times before she actually got one big enough to try to throw. She lost control of it only once and it nearly smacked Dave in the face.

"Good now just keep control of it. Your doing great go again" Dave said.

Gwen finally got one and launched it at the wall. It was a clear hit. Dave turned back to her and smiled.

"Great you got it. Now can you do it again?" He challenged.

Gwen nodded in determination and made another launching it and just missing the mark she had made with the first.

"Not bad. Not bad at all" Dave said smiling, "Alright that's enough for today. When would you like to meet up again?"

"Um how about once every week?" she suggested.

"Good alright so you just come next week whenever I will be here." Dave said waving as she headed out.

"Wonderfully done Dave you have the makings of a good master" Balthazar said.

"Thanks Balthazar" Dave said.

There was a small cough from up above and the two sorcerers looked up to see Becky coming down the stairs.

"Hey Dave I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked.

"Oh hey Becky no not at all in fact I think we are done here?" Dave asked looking to Balthazar. He nodded.

"We will train tomorrow I'll be sure to get you up nice and early" Balthazar said smiling.

Dave laughed and they all headed out of the tunnels.

**Sweet Dave has a new apprentice and life is all good except for the discovery of the book. Any guesses as to what is coming? Well you will have to find out in the next chapter. To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**And so the story continues. There is evil a foot, a foe that is very familiar to one of the Sorcerer's pasts. Will they be able to defeat the evil? And what will happen when that evil comes around Veronica around the time she is excepting to give birth?**

**I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice.**

**Enjoy and remember read and review.**

Leading into the next week Dave had got rip tide down so on Tuesday Balthazar decided that they would move on.

"Alright now that you have ripe tide down it is time to move on. I will be teaching you an earth move. Now the first move is called vine whip and this is why" Balthazar said forming a green vine and snapping it at Dave so it looped around his arm and then shot another to the opposite arm.

"In a real battle you will want to use thorns on your vine so they dig into your enemy. Now you go" Balthazar said.

Dave focused. Balthazar made some noise,but Dave had learned not to focus on that anymore. He got a successful wrap after a couple tries. Balthazar decided to call it a day. They both headed out of the tunnels. As they walked along the streets Balthazar kept his head down because of Gwen's friends. When suddenly came a voice that was hauntingly familiar to Balthazar.

"Hello Balthazar long time no see" said a figure.

Balthazar's head snapped up and he came face to face with Sheherezade, the most sinister sorcerer of the 1890s. Balthazar's hand flew in front of Dave and made him get behind him. If there was one thing he knew about Sheherezade it was that he would attack quick and he would attack hard.

"Sheherezade. What are you doing here? How is it possible..."

"That I'm still alive. Your master Merlin wasn't the only one who could do aging spells. I see you managed to defeat Morgana or so I heard. Who is this that you protect so quickly?" He asked glancing at Dave.

Sheherezade was a scary looking figure. He was about Balthazar's height and his raven black hair hung like wires around his face. His eyes were a startling stormy gray and his face was turned down in a permeant scowl. He wore a black cloak and clothing. His eyes held in them a nightmarish depth that made him all the more frightening. All together he looked like death which didn't make anyone too eager to say anything, but his form did not frighten Balthazar for he had known Sheherezade like he was now and his look did not scare him anymore.

"That is none of your concern who the boy is. What I should be asking is why are you here?" Balthazar said stepping in front of Sheherezade's view of Dave.

"I came to pay you a visit. I thought I should finish what we started a long time ago." he said.

Lucky for Balthazar this wasn't the place they were going to fight because someone from behind shot Sheherezade and made him crash into the wall. Balthazar looked back at this unknown savior. It was a hooded figure in a traveling cloak. The figure came up to Balthazar.

"Hello Balthazar playing with Sheherezade? Don't you know that's dangerous?" said yet another familiar voice to Balthazar's ear as the figure reached up to pull off the hood. Revealing a very handsome looking young man, A little younger than Balthazar but a little older than Dave. He had golden blonde hair just below the ear. His eyes were a deep blue and looked full of wisdom which gave him an older look. He smiled at Balthazar and Balthazar smiled back.

"Behmen it's so good to see you again" he said as they embraced, "Don't tell me you did the same spell Sheherezade did?"

"I did indeed. I overheard him doing it so I memorized the spell and performed it on myself. I wasn't going to let him have all the fun."

"Clever Behmen. Have you been following him all this time?"

"You know me. So who is this fellow that has been hiding behind you?" Behmen asked glancing at Dave.

"Oh Behmen this is Dave, my apprentice. Dave this is Behmen, an old friend of mine." Balthazar said letting Dave come forward.

"Emphasis on the old" Behmen said shaking hands with Dave, "So am I looking at the Prime Merlinean?"

"You are indeed I found him at last" Balthazar said putting a hand on Dave's shoulder.

"Well it is an honor to be standing in the presence of such a powerful sorcerer." he said bowing.

"As nice as your reunion is Balthazar might I suggest we continue this conversation elsewhere. That guy could wake up anytime" Dave said.

"Oh yes of course. Come with me Behmen I have a good place for us to continue this." Balthazar said leading the way back to his home.

He unlocked the front door and called up to Veronica.

"That isn't the Veronica you used to go on and on about is it?" Behmen queried.

"It is indeed. My apprentice freed her from Morgana." Balthazar replied.

"Your apprentice has a name" Dave stated a little annoyed that Balthazar didn't refer to his real name.

"Sorry Dave. I just like saying that I have an apprentice" Balthazar laughed.

"Yeah he used to talk all the time about the Prime Merlinean and how he was going to be the master of the greatest sorcerer in the world" Behmen said holding his arms up in a dramatic way.

"You always know how to lighten the mood" Balthazar smiled.

"Of course who else was going to cheer you up when you were in your grumpy mood" Behman replied imitating Balthazar's serious face making both him and Dave laugh.

Veronica appeared on the stair well dressed in her violet dress.

"Balthazar my darling who is our visitor?" she asked gliding down the stairs.

"This is Behmen he helped me a while back in protecting the Grimhold. He got a spell to keep him from aging just like we had, but unfortunately so did a Morganian." Balthazar explained as she came into his arms and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"It is very nice to meet you Behmen" she said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine. I have heard so many things about you. It is nice to finally meet you." Behmen said.

"All good I hope" Veronica said.

"Of course. Now I must discuss with all of you about Sheherezade and what we are going to do. I trust he is stronger than the last time we battled?" Balthazar said.

"Oh yes quiet stronger. He wants to out do you since you kicked his sorry butt last time." Behmen informed them.

"So wait I don't see how this will be a problem if there are four of us and only one of him." Dave said.

"I'm sorry four?" Behmen questioned looking at the group, "I know I'm not that good at math, but I know for a fact there are only three of us here" Behmen stated.

"Yes, but I included my apprentice although she does not know much yet, but now that there is a threat I think I should be training her more often than once a week." Dave said looking to his master for conformation.

"Yes I agree. She will have to get through the basics fast and start learning element spells because Sheherezade is an element Morganian." Balthazar nodded.

"What? I can't teach that fast! It took me weeks to learn just the basics. We don't know when this guy is going to strike again and if it isn't long from now Gwen can't help." Dave exclaimed.

Balthazar saw this flaw too. He sighed, "We will have to all teach her. It is too slow to go one on one. Dave I know you were looking forward to having an apprentice to yourself, however we must train her so she is ready. You will have another apprentice" Balthazar decided with a start in protest from Dave that was quickly silenced by Balthazar.

"But Balthazar what about me I can't fight in this condition" Veronica asked.

"Your right we must hope that Sheherezade will not strike until the baby can be born." Balthazar said.

The remainder of the month went by and Dave learned new spells and taught his apprentice as well. The next month started and Veronica and Balthazar were expecting the child to arrive sometime toward the end of the month. Balthazar always brought Veronica with him when they went to train. Little did they know Sheherezade was watching them. He saw the way Balthazar and Veronica acted toward each other and he figured that they were married. He made a plan and decided when to carry it out.

On a chilly Sunday Dave was in the tunnels, training with Balthazar. He had learned all the moves and Balthazar had challenged him to a element battle. Dave accepted without hesitation. The two sorcerers threw elements at each other. Balthazar threw a lightning bolt, but Dave dodged and threw Vine Whip snagging Balthazar's arms which he made quick work of with Flame Arm. Gwen came in quietly and watched her master flip, turn, dodge, twist, and toss. She was amazed at his skills although Dave was normally a clumsy boy he became someone else when he was doing magic. The two finally stopped when Dave had Balthazar pinned down with Shapeshifter in the form of a tiger with a claw on his master's throat.

"Very good Dave you have learned well" Balthazar said as Dave helped him up.

"Well I have a good teacher. Oh Gwen I didn't even hear you come in. You ready for a long day of training?" Dave asked as he motioned for her to join him.

"Balthazar darling I'm tired I am going to go home and rest" Veronica called from up above.

"If you must. Just be careful I will be home as soon as possible" he replied and Veronica headed out onto the streets. She didn't get very far before Sheherezade grabbed her. It wasn't easy though. She put up quiet a fight. When he was dragging her away her stomped hard on his foot and attempted to run back to the tunnels, but he caught her again. She attempted to do magic several times, but was always overtaken by him. When he had lost grip on her again she made it over to the entrance. She called Balthazar's name, but he didn't hear. Finally with some effort Sheherezade dragged Veronica away without Balthazar knowledge.

After the training everyone went their separate ways. When Balthazar was home he called to Veronica. When she didn't answer he figured she might be asleep so he walked up the stairs and into the room, but there was no sleeping Veronica on the bed. Balthazar started to panic. He knew she wanted to go straight home and she couldn't be anywhere else at the time. He noticed a small piece of paper lying on the bed. He picked it up and read it. His worse fears were realized as the saw who had wrote it. The note read:

Come and find her

Sheherezade

**Oooooo what will happen to Veronica will Balthazar be able to save Veronica or will he die trying? Find out next chapter.**

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Evil has taken what is most precious to Balthazar. What will he do to save her?**

**I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice. Enjoy and don't forget to read and review.**

Anger built up in Balthazar. He threw the note aside and called out to Behmen, who was staying in their house now.

"Balthazar are you ok you look really angry" Behmen asked concern in his voice.

"He took Veronica" Balthazar spat.

"Well let's go get her back" said Behmen.

Balthazar and Behmen hurried off to Dave's place. Balthazar went in and found Dave studying at his desk.

"Balthazar is there something wrong?" Dave said when Balthazar entered the room.

"He has Veronica" Balthazar said.

"Not Sheherezade."

"Yes" Balthazar replied.

"Let's go find him" Dave said.

The three of them hurried down the streets of New York City. Balthazar ran desperately down street after street not knowing what he was looking for. Suddenly he saw a flash of a black cape and took off after it.

"Sheherezade! Come and face me you coward!" Balthazar yelled after the figure.

The figure appeared out of the shadows. Sheherezade smiled at Balthazar.

"What have you done with her?" Balthazar questioned.

"Why don't you find out?" Sheherezade said blowing a blue powder from his hands and one by one the three sorcerers dropped to the ground, knocked out.

"Morpheus's sleeping powder never fails" Sheherezade said as he grabbed the sleeping figures and dragged them to where Veronica was hidden. When Veronica saw who the villain had captured she was outraged.

"You're never going to get away with this I will never let Balthazar give up his life. You're plan won't work" She hissed.

"Well I didn't think about making Balthazar willingly give up his life. Thanks for the tip" Sheherezade smiled wickedly.

A couple seconds later everyone came around. Balthazar was the first to awaken. He looked around and his eyes rested on the glass cage that contained Veronica. Balthazar got up and ran over to her.

"Balthazar you must run it isn't safe here" Veronica said.

"No I won't leave you here" Balthazar refused.

"You are going to get yourself killed" Veronica begged.

"She's right and to make sure that this is one on one..." Sheherezade said as he chained the others up, "Don't bother trying to free her or your friends I have put an enchantment on both things that not even you know how to break."

"What do you want Sheherezade?" Balthazar said with a scary calm voice.

"You...Dead" was his reply.

"What makes you so sure that I'm going to let you?" Balthazar challenged.

"Because I got something here that is very important to you and if you don't do what I say..." he said as he levitated a knife and held it to Veronica's neck who was still in the cage with her arms held behind her as if there was someone there, "I kill her, slowly, and make you watch"

Balthazar looked back to his apprentice and friend. He knew he wasn't going to win this. As they stirred he turned back to Sheherezade and looked him straight in the eye.

"I surrender" he said.

There was a clinking of chains and he turned to see Dave had awoken.

"Balthazar what are you doing?" Dave asked.

"He is going to kill Veronica if I don't do what he says" Balthazar replied.

Another clinking of chains and Behmen was awake as well.

"You can't do this. All these years you live to do good in the world and now you just surrender?" Behmen questioned.

"I have to" Balthazar said, sadness in his eyes as he looked at Dave. Dave knew why he had surrendered. It was the same reason Dave had given Horvath his ring, to save the one he loved.

"Give me your ring Balthazar" Sheherezade ordered holding out his hand.

Balthazar took off his ring and held it out. Sheherezade levitated it over to him and tucked it in his pocket.

"Now time to have some fun, but to make sure none of you spoil it..." he said going over to them to take their rings. Dave gave him a fake ring to pretend that he was just another sorcerer. Once he had taken all of them Sheherezade turned back to Balthazar.

"Poor Balthazar how does it feel to be completely powerless?" he asked staring into Balthazar's light blue eyes.

Balthazar didn't answer and looked away, to Veronica. Sheherezade blasted Balthazar against the wall. He fell to the ground and struggled to get up.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Sheherezade said looming over him, "Now you will know what is like to loose everything"

Sheherezade stepped back and lit his hands on fire. Balthazar closed his eyes and prepared for the worst when suddenly he heard a crash and when he opened his eyes he saw Dave had used his powers to throw Sheherezade against the opposite wall.

"How did you..." Sheherezade asked still a little dazed.

"I don't need a ring to have power I'm the Prime Merlinean" Dave said glaring at him.

"Ah so Balthazar has finally found you, but funny thing is that I have what I need to get what I want" Sheherezade said walking over to Balthazar making him stand and turn to Dave with a knife gleaming on his throat. Dave lowered his hands. He couldn't see his master suffer, but he also didn't want his master's death to be his fault.

"Good lad. Now where were we Balthazar" Sheherezade hissed into Balthazar's ear and threw him against some boxes. Balthazar's head hit the corner making his vision go fuzzy.

Sheherezade slowly walked over to him. He smiled and lit his hand on fire once more. He crouched down to Balthazar and forced him to meet his eyes. Sheherezade took the other hand and held it to Balthazar's side. Balthazar yelled in pain as the fire burned his skin. After a couple seconds Sheherezade took it off. He stood up and gazed down at Balthazar. He took an ice shard in his hands and hissed to his enemy, "I'm going to kill you Balthazar. I will finally kill the Great Balthazar Blake, the one who brought my world down around me" he said taking the ice shard and carved a long line down Balthazar's side. Balthazar screamed in agony, but that was as far as Sheherezade got because the door was blasted down and standing behind it was Gwen. She swirled wind in her hands and blasted Sheherezade back. He got up dazed, but he shook it off quickly.

"What have we here?" he teased.

She conjured up a fire ball and shot it at him. He dodged it easily, but she had already whipped out vines and tangled them around his arms. The thorns dug into his skin. He hissed in pain, but burned them off. He hit her with some wind and she was blasted back, landing next to Balthazar who was bleeding badly now. She attempted to do a spell, but it didn't work. Dave couldn't just watch so he snagged one of Sheherezade's arms with a vine. Gwen quickly got his other arm and together master and apprentice made lightning bolts and threw them one after another at Sheherezade who was destroyed. The chains fell off of Dave and Behmen and the glass shattered around Veronica who Dave had to surround with a shield. Dave ran over and hugged his apprentice.

"You did it I'm so proud of you" Dave said.

Gwen smiled, but there was little time for celebration. Veronica was knelt down by a deathly pale looking Balthazar. A pool of blood surrounded him. Dave saw this and ran over to him. Tears were streaking down Veronica's face. Balthazar looked up at Dave and put his arm on Dave's shoulder.

"Thank you" he said weakly.

"Balthazar..." Dave started, but was choked with emotion.

"It's ok Dave" he said his voice raspy.

"No you can't die. Not now. Not when you are about to be a father." Dave said whipping out his cellphone and called 911.

"You're so stubborn" Balthazar whispered.

"Like master like apprentice" Dave said.

Balthazar smiled. He turned to Veronica and took her hand in his.

"I love you" he whispered.

"No Balthazar don't say your goodbyes. Not yet. You will live... you have to." Veronica said letting more tears spill down her cheeks.

"You can't give up Balthazar you have to live. Don't let your child grow up without a father." Dave said letting a tear run down his cheek.

"I never said I was giving up. I want to say goodbye because there is not a huge chance I will live" Balthazar said.

Red and blue lights were flashing outside and that gave them all some hope.

Balthazar was loaded into the back of the ambulance everyone except Gwen jumped in with him. She had decided to go home, but asked Dave to tell her what happened. They rode in silence as Veronica sat holding Balthazar's hand. When they arrived at the hospital Balthazar was rushed to immediate care and Dave had to hold Veronica back. She didn't like the fact that she had to wait to see if her husband was going to be alright.

They waited for hours and they grew more anxious by the minute. Finally a nurse came in. They all looked up.

"Mrs. Veronica Blake?" the nurse asked.

Veronica stood on her feet, "That would be me.

"You may go see your husband now. He is sleeping" the nurse said.

Veronica, Dave, and Behmen hurried into the room. A doctor was standing over a peaceful looking Balthazar.

"Hello Mrs. Blake I am Doctor Page" the doctor said and they shook hands, "Your husband went into a coma during the blood transfer. He is fine, but we aren't too sure he will wake up again. His body must except the blood first. We will do everything he can for him. You may stay as long as you like."

Veronica stayed strong until the doctor left then she broke down and wept. She sat beside her sleeping husband and cried. Dave put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she left it there.

**Oh no what will happen to Balthazar. Will he wake up or will their child be left without a father? The next chapter will tell all.**

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Balthazar is sleeping and everyone is waiting to see if he will ever wake. And what will happen when Veronica has the child will she have to raise them all by herself?**

**I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice. Enjoy and don't forget to read and review.**

Weeks went by without any change. Veronica got more and more distressed with each day. One day she visited Balthazar with Dave. Veronica gave Balthazar a kiss on his still forehead. She sat down beside him and took his hand in hers and as if on cue Veronica felt Balthazar's hand slowly close on hers and give her hand a light squeeze. She gasped and tears sprang up in her eyes.

"He knows I'm here" she told Dave happily.

That moment gave hope to Veronica. She visited Balthazar everyday with either Dave or Behmen. One day Veronica was sitting beside Balthazar as always and Dave had just come in since it was after school. Behmen was already there. He sat beside Veronica and Dave sat on the opposite side of Balthazar. Suddenly a miracle happened. For the first time in weeks Balthazar opened his eyes. Veronica saw his eyes flutter open and she got up quickly. She came to Balthazar's side and the other two followed. Balthazar turned his head to look at her and he smiled. A tear slid down her cheek, but Balthazar's gentle hand caught it and wiped it away.

"Your eyes are red. Have you been crying all this time?" Balthazar asked

"I didn't know if you were going to wake up" Veronica said gazing into his eyes as if it wasn't real that he was awake.

"Well I'm here now" he replied.

"Yes you are. I was so worried Balthazar. I was scared that you weren't going to make it." she said and Balthazar calmed her.

"I'm alright now and so are you. You don't have to worry anymore." he soothed, calming her down.

Balthazar looked at Dave and Dave smiled.

"Welcome old man. We were all worried you weren't coming back." Dave said with watery eyes.

"Dave are you crying?" Balthazar asked noticing the slight redness of his eyes.

"No I just got something in my eye" Dave said wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

Balthazar laughed softly and he turned to Behmen.

"What will you do now that Sheherezade is gone?" He asked Behmen.

"I would like to stay here with you if you will allow me" Behmen said.

"Of course we will be more than happy to have you" Veronica said before Balthazar got the chance.

"Thank you" Behmen said, "And you know I sense that you two don't really like hospitals. I have delivered children before."

"You never told me that" Balthazar said.

"Well you never asked. So would you like me to deliver your child?" Behmen asked.

"Yes that would be wonderful Behmen" Veronica replied.

Balthazar was at peace now that he knew everything was taken care of. For once he could focus on getting himself well again without having to worry about anyone else. The hospital insisted that Balthazar stay for a few more days just to be sure. Veronica insisted then that she stay with Balthazar and after much hesitation the hospital agreed. Everyday Balthazar got stronger and everyday he grew more and more impatient. Dave and Behmen visited whenever they had free time.

"I want to get up. I want to move around. Why must I sit in this bed all day?" Balthazar would complain.

Finally after a week the doctor came in and gave them the good news.

"Good morning Balthazar. How are you feeling?" Doctor Page asked.

"Anxious to get moving again" Balthazar replied.

Doctor Page laughed, "I know what you mean. Well I am willing to let you go today, but we must get you walking first."

"That sounds wonderful, but first I want my old cloths back. I can't stand this hideous thing" Balthazar said tugging at the hospital gown.

The doctor left the room to go get the cloths.

"And I want my ring back" Balthazar said holding his hand out to Dave.

Dave reached into his pocket and brought out the ring that he had taken out of the ashy remains of Sheherezade. Balthazar slipped it back onto his finger and tested it. A few seconds later Doctor Page returned with the clothing. Veronica and Dave helped Balthazar into his cloths. Then he was ready to try walking. He stood up slowly and immediately stumbled. He fell to the floor and Veronica rushed to assist him, but he waved her away.

"My body doesn't like the blood it received. It is newer than my blood" Balthazar commented.

"Yes your body was a little stubborn when we were trying to save you. I have never had a patient quiet like you Balthazar" Doctor Page said.

"And I doubt you will ever again" Balthazar said standing again.

This time when he stumbled he let Veronica support him.

"You speak as though you are from a different time" Doctor Page continued.

"Your very observant. There are only a handful of people like that in this world" Balthazar said as he took a couple of weak steps.

"There is something very strange about you"

"Believe me doctor if I told you you wouldn't believe me"

"Oh come now how bad can it be?"

"Yes I tell you then I get locked away in one of those padded rooms for the rest of my life. Perhaps one day, but not now."

It took several hours, but slowly Balthazar could walk again. Doctor Page finally let them go. Balthazar was leading the way down the street, but instead of continuing to his home he went down another street.

"Where are we going?" Dave asked.

"The subway tunnels to train" Balthazar replied over his shoulder.

"Wait a minute" Veronica said stepping in front of her husband, "Balthazar you need to go home and rest."

Balthazar sighed. He knew Veronica was right, but he needed to get back to training Dave as soon as possible.

"Alright alright, but tomorrow I am training him" Balthazar said and he turned toward home.

Dave headed back to his dorm and called Gwen. He told her that Balthazar was out of the hospital and doing well. When he hung up Dave lie back on his bed and stared at the ceiling in deep thought.

The next day Balthazar woke Dave up bright and early.

"Is this really necessary?" Dave asked rubbing his eyes and getting dressed.

"If you want to get a good amount of training done then yes it is necessary" Balthazar replied.

Dave and Balthazar headed to the tunnels and Veronica soon joined them. Balthazar and Veronica were expecting the child any day now and Balthazar wanted to make sure Veronica was with him when it happened. Veronica lied down on a couch that Dave and Balthazar had brought in and closed her eyes for a nap.

"Alright it has been a few weeks. Let's see what you remember. Battle stance" Balthazar said and he bent low to the ground and held his hands forward. Dave saw for the tiniest second Balthazar wincing in pain. Dave straightened and looked at his master with concern.

"Your still hurting. We can't train if you are still in pain." Dave said.

"It is nothing" Balthazar said. He too straightened and again Dave saw the quick wince of pain.

"You told me yesterday that the pain was gone" Veronica said opening her eyes.

"I lied" Balthazar said coming to sit down and this time he didn't hide the pain.

"It's this new blood. My body has a very strange kind of blood because it it a mix of old and new. I'm just worried what will happen now that I have more new blood in my system" Balthazar explained.

"Your body just has to get used to the new blood that's all" Dave said.

"Let's hope you are right" Balthazar replied.

The next day Balthazar seemed to be doing better.

"I'm not going easy on you old man you better be ready" Dave said.

"As will I. Don't think I will let up on you because you are my apprentice" Balthazar replied.

The two started and Balthazar wasn't kidding. He attacked Dave harder then he ever had before and Dave didn't have much time to think. They would have kept going had it not been for Veronica crying out as if someone had kicked her. Balthazar stopped immediately and looked at her.

"It's time Balthazar" She said.

Balthazar was at her side almost at once. He gently picked her up in his arms and motioned for Dave to follow. Balthazar ran as quickly as he could to his car and placed Veronica inside. Dave hopped in the front and Balthazar sped off toward the house. Once they got there Dave ran ahead to tell Behmen and he came out quickly and assisted Balthazar in getting Veronica into the house. Once in Behmen took Veronica straight upstairs.

"I know you want to be with her Balthazar, but I must be alone with my patients" Behmen said and closed the door.

Balthazar paced back and forth downstairs for what seemed like hours. There was silence in the house except for the occasional cry from Veronica. This didn't ease Balthazar's anxiety at all. He winced at every cry that he heard. Then there was silence that fell over the house and Balthazar looked up waiting to see Behmen appear. It felt like a life time before Behmen finally appeared on the stairs.

"She and the baby are both fine. Veronica is still a little shaky so I put the baby down in a crib until you can go and calm her down" Behmen said.

Balthazar and Dave hurried up the stairs and into the room where an exhausted Veronica lie, Shaking slightly, on the bed. Balthazar walked over to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He took her shaking hands in his and slowly got her to relax.

"I'm here now. The baby is out and you have nothing to worry about just relax" Balthazar soothed.

Veronica was able to relax after that and Behmen brought a little bundle into the room. He gently handed it off to Veronica and both she and Balthazar gazed at the child. She was a beautiful baby. She had a tuft of black hair on her head like her mother's. Her face looked a little more like her father's and when she opened her eyes they were a brilliant jade green again like her mother's. The child looked from Balthazar to Veronica. She smiled and reached up to her father. Balthazar smiled and took her into his arms. He felt her little heart beat and knew that this little girl was his.

"I think we should name her Jade" Veronica said.

"That is a wonderful name" Balthazar said then he looked to Dave, "She will one day be a great sorceress"

Dave nodded and gazed at the child hoping that one day he might be the one to teach her.

**Yeah! Done! Wow that was my first completed story. So tell me what you thought. Did I do a good job? I will be writing a sequel called what now. Will anyone read it? Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
